Rhythm of Love
by alwayscastle-jenn
Summary: Set in the future, Kate Beckett comes home after a long day at work. Her and Castle have fallen into the perfect rhythm.


**Rhythm of Love**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Castle, because that would mean I got to see the amazing cast and crew everyday, but sadly I'm stuck up here in Canada and haven't met any of them.**

* * *

><p>There was nothing more that Katherine Beckett wanted to do after her exhausting day but collapse on the couch, drink a glass of wine, maybe take a bath with a good book and head to bed. She walked into the apartment, throwing her keys into the bowl sitting on the table next to the door, with that plan in her mind. But instead she had a delicious smell assaulting her senses, and could hear soft music playing from the stereo as she made her way through the loft to put her gun and badge in the safe in the study.<p>

The apartment was surprisingly quiet for 6pm on a weeknight, and she didn't quite understand. But when her husband came and wrapped his arms around her, placing kisses to her neck she was in heaven.

"Welcome home," he said, between the kisses being placed to her neck, before spinning her around and capturing her lips with his own. He arms locking around his neck, pulling her closer to him.

"What is that wondrous smell and where are the rugrats?" She asked.

"That smell is dinner I'm cooking for you, which is a surprise, and your dad took the kids for a night out."

"Really?" She asked him, not believing that the two of them were getting a night alone together.

"No, I'm lying, their upstairs playing," He laughed. "Yes, really."

"He is completely amazing. This is just what I needed tonight." She said, pulling him in for another kiss.

"I figured." He said, pulling away from her, heading back to the kitchen. "And being the amazing husband I am, I convinced grandpa that the little ones missed him and wanted to have a slumber party with him."

"You are completely evil dumping them on him, but I love you for it." She said following him to the kitchen and wrapping her arms around his back as he stirred something on the stove.

"Wine?" He asked, taking down two glasses from the cupboard, asking but knowing that her answer would be yes.

"Hmm, you really are amazing. Reading my mind and everything."

"It's one of my super powers, didn't you know." He said handing her a glass and taking a sip of his own.

"So, do I remember hearing something about a slumber party? Does that mean I get you all to myself until tomorrow morning?" She asked as they moved to the living room, she set her wine glass down on the table before collapsing on the couch, something she had been dying to do all day.

"You heard right." He replied. "Your dad said he'd bring them back home tomorrow morning before he heads to church."

She smiled, and let her head fall back against the arm rest of the couch, as he lifted her feet and sat down underneath them, slowly working at the tight muscles of them.

"Did you close the case this afternoon?" He asked, continuing to work at the tight muscles of her foot and calf, before switching to the other one.

"We did. After I got to run around the city all day tracking the guy down. I'm exhausted." She replied.

"Well hopefully dinner makes you less exhausted, dear. Can't have you tired when we get a night on our own for once."

"Don't call me dear," was all she replied, looking at him before laying her head back on the couches arm rest once again.

"How did I get so lucky?" She asked him a few minutes later.

"Didn't you know marrying best selling authors has its perks?" He joked.

"I'm not so sure that's true. But marrying the one Richard Castle definitely has its perks."

"Glad you keep me around for my cooking, massage, and pawning off of our children, skills. Thanks, Kate."

"You forgot my favourite skills of yours." She said, raising her head to give him a sly little look.

"You may have to remind me of those detective, it seems to have slipped my mind." He played, right along with her.

"Your writing skills, don't know how you could forget those one's, Castle." She laughed.

He moved her legs and got up, heading back to the kitchen feigning hurt, but she knew he would be back. He couldn't stay away from her no matter how hard he tried.

Kate closed her eyes, revelling in the delicious scent that filled the air of the apartment, and the only sound that could be heard was the soft music playing, this was exactly what she needed. She couldn't ask for more, a perfect family, a job she loved, and an even more perfect husband. She was beyond happy.

Or she was, until she felt her husband grab her hands and pull her up to her feet.

"I was comfortable, you know." She protested and he pulled her around their living room table and toward the open space of the living room.

"I saw that, but I couldn't help doing this." He said pulling her into his arms and swaying slowly to the rhythm of the music.

She could protest, she really was comfortable laying on the couch, relaxing and resting her sore muscles, but being in Rick's arms, slowly being lead to the beat of the music that filled the air, she chose to simply lay her head on his shoulder and close her eyes once again, instead.

"Not that bad is it?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I can't complain," She replied.

They stayed like that for sometime. Completely consumed in each other as they swayed slowly to the rhythm that came from the stereo system.

"You really aren't a bad dancer, Castle." Kate told him, lifting her head from his shoulder so her eyes could meet his.

"I must say we've got a pretty good rhythm." He replied, before placing a chaste kiss on her lips and slowly removing his arms from around her.

"As much as I'd love to stay like this all evening, dinner should be nearly done, and I know you are starving." He stated leading her by the hand to the kitchen.

"I'd love to stay like that all night, but with there being no kids in the house I've got other plans, Writer-Boy."

"You'd think because I married you I could get rid of that nickname. Or at least be upgraded to Writer-Man. You know better than anyone I am not a boy." He said, raising an eyebrow at her. "And you Katherine Beckett are just full of little one liners tonight." He said as he placed a kiss to her forehead before placing a plate of pasta and chicken in front of her.

"You'll always be my Writer-Boy, sorry, Castle, and you love my one liners." She replied, eyeing the amazing plate of food Rick had just set down in front of her before he grabbed his own and took the seat across from her.

"This looks amazing." She commented before digging into the meal. He knew her far too well. She was starving, after a case filled day, chasing around suspects and finally closing the tough case they had been working. All she could think about was food and a relaxing night with her husband, and boy did he ever fulfill that want.

"You're amazing, you know that? And I don't tell you nearly enough," He replied after a few moments of just watching her. She simply looked at him, mouth half full of pasta, as if to say you're kidding me right.

"Really, Kate. You go into work everyday, and then you come home, spend a few amazing hours with our kids, finish off the night with me, get a few hours of sleep and do it all over again the next day. You are truly extraordinary. I didn't even begin to know the depth to it when I first told you."

Kate swallowed the pasta in her mouth, and smiled at her husband, pulling on the collar of his shirt from where he sat across the table from her, planting her lips on his own in appreciation.

"I love you," she replied, knowing that was all he needed. They understood each other. They were in perfect sync, 90% of the time at least. And that other 10%, it was never that they were out of sync, just simply swaying to a different rhythm for a short period of time.

"Now Mrs. Castle, what would you like for dessert?" Rick asked her as the finished up their dinner. Using the pet name he did so rarely. She had opted not to change her name when they got married, but she knew he just loved the ring of Mrs. Castle sometimes when it was just the two of them, and she let him have it.

"Something sweet, later though. Right now I have a different idea of what I want for dessert." She stated, pushing her chair out and sauntering off to their bedroom, but not before throwing him a look to tell him he better not be far behind her.

Richard Castle was not one to ever disappoint his wife. He left their dirty dishes on the table, would clean up the kitchen later, but for now he was going to test just exactly how good his rhythm was with the love of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is a little one shot, based off a post I saw on tumblr, and the Plain White Tee's song Rhythm of Love. I just had to write it, it took ahold of my brain and wouldn't let me write anything else. And those waiting for my last One and Only chapter (I know it's been forever. And it's almost done! I promise!) So leave me some feedback, pretty please, and I will love you all forever!<strong>


End file.
